A Messed Up Ginger
by the 6ft dick
Summary: Ginger is upset because her mom doesn't pay enough attention to her.


A Messed Up Ginger

By the 6ft dick

One day at the Foutly household, Carl awoke. It took him a couple seconds to recognize his surroundings and when he did, he became angry. See, Ginger had kicked him out of his room so she could allow Dodie and Macy to live there. He had been living out in the dog house for the past week and he didn't like it. "God damn it, Hoodsey, I want my room back." Hoodsey woke up handcuffed to a pipe and he was bent over with his butt in the air. "Carl, why am I here? I thought we were sleeping at my house. And why am I handcuffed to this pipe?" Carl laughed uneasily. "Well, we got drunk in your mom's room and…" "Carl, I don't want to hear anymore. Just give me clothes and we'll let butt buddies be butt buddies." Carl suddenly went pale. "Well, uh, that's a problem. I sold your clothes to that homo Brandon, he let me drink some of his mom's booze and have some fun with him and his pet monkey." Hoodsey was now extremely pissed off. "GOD DAMN IT CARL, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WEAR AND UNTIE ME RIGHT THIS FUCKING SECOND, I'LL GO TO THE COPS AND TELL THEM ABOUT THE 9 YEAR OLDS YOU KEEP IN THE SHED!!" "Whoa Hoods, don't get too crazy. You know they're there to help with my homework." "Carl, we're 3 years older than them. And besides the only question you ever ask them is 'So who's ready for big daddy?'" Hoodsy reminded him. Carl sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll get you some clothes. Don't get your thong in a bunch. Stay there and look pretty. I'll be right back." Carl said. Then he left to get his friend some raunchy clothes.

Meanwhile, up in Carl's room three people lay in the bed. They were exhausted, but they could keep on going. One giggled. "I love you all," she said. "I love you all too," said another. "You guys are awesome," replied the third voice. Suddenly, the door opened, and Ginger Foutly walked in on her mom in bed with her two best friends. "Mom, what the fuck is going on????" Ginger screamed in disbelief. "Ginger, I allowed you to have your friends live here because I'm madly in love with them. We got really shit faced last night and then this happened." Ginger asked, "We're still having family fun night, right? You know me, you, and Carl?" Mrs. Foutly looked at her daughter in disgust. "Why would I want to fuck you guys when I've got two of the finest bitches in bed right here? They're way better than you cunt rags." "But mom," Ginger whined, "we've been doing this since me and Carl were young. It's a tradition." "Fuck you and your fucking traditions. I'm through with you whiny little shits. Now get lost before I have sex with Dodie and Macy." Ginger ran down stairs crying. "Now that Ginger is gone, who wants breakfast?" Ms. Foutley than lifted up her shirt and her saggy tits then flopped out. Dodie and Macy went to town.

Carl snuck up stairs to his mother's room. Carl liked to sneak in when no one was home and would try on his mom's crab infested briefs. He quietly crept into his mom's room. Opening up one of her drawers, he grabbed a shirt, a thong, a bra, short shorts, and some sandals. With all his slutty outfits, he ran back to the dog house as fast as he could. He entered the dog house and gave the clothing to Hoodsy. "There you are. Where the hell were you, Neverland Ranch?" "No my mom won't sign me up for another term," Carl said dreamily. He then realized what he said. "Just kidding." Hoodsey replied, "Don't bullshit a bullshiter Carl. I know you visit every weekend." He then looked at what Carl brought him. "Carl, I'm not a slut I'm a whore." "Hoodsey, just be glad I brought you something at all. But to put these clothes on you're going to need to get out of those handcuffs. But to get out of those handcuffs off you need the key. To get the key I will super glue a magnet on the end of your wiener. Now I will shove the key up my ass." Carl shoved it way in there. "To get the key, well, I think you understand." Hoodsey started to cry as he fished for the key.

Down in the basement, Ginger sobbed her eyes out. "Why does my mom hate me so much? How can she let those whores Dodie and Macy live here while she throws me down to the basement? Had I known she'd fuck my friends instead of me, I'd have never invited them over." She cried for a little bit until she heard a strange breathing noise in a corner of the basement. She walked over to the corner and saw Macy hiding behind some boxes. "What are you doing down here? Gloating how you're my mom's bitch?" "No, your mom kicked me down here because I called her ma'am instead of sir." Macy replied sadly. "You sick fucker, I should beat you senseless." Ginger kicked Macy in the face and ran until she tripped over something. She saw what she tripped over: an ax. She walked over to Macy and said "This is for stealing my mom away from me." With that, she slammed the ax down with all her might into Macy's skull. She then yanked the ax out of Macy's noggin and cut her up into pieces and put it into a box. Then Ginger felt something she never felt before: happiness. She said with delight, "I like killing people. I'll kill everyone in this house."

Ginger carefully opened the door to the basement and looked around. She saw Carl sitting on the couch in the living room. She said, "Carl, what the fuck are you doing in here?" Carl said, "Well, Hoodsey uncuffed himself and tried to kill me so I twisted his tits until they deflated. Ginger said "Fuck you," and then she chopped Carl's head off. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Ginger opened the door and saw Courtney, Blake, Brandon, Miranda, and Winston. Courtney was wearing a an overstuffed double d bra even though she has A- tits, Blake wore leather pants so tight that Brandon lightly tapped Blake's ass and his pants split down the middle, Brandon was dressed in a ballet outfit, Miranda wore a thong, and Winston wore Mrs. Gripling's dominatrix outfit complete with a ball gag in his mouth. "Hi Ginger," Courtney said in a drunk voice, "your mom invited us over for a fuck fest, so here we are." She then hiccupped and puked on Ginger. Ginger was so mad that she took out her mom's panties and shoved it in Courtney's face and she suffocated. She quickly killed the rest of them in the same way because the panties were big enough. When she was done, she was satisfied. She turned around and saw Hoodsey. Ginger grabbed him and shoved his face into her pussy. She then cut off his arm and bitch slapped him with it. He then fell into the street and was run over by a semi. Ginger ran up stairs and in to Carl's room. When she opened the door, she saw Darren, her mom, and Dodie snorting cocaine. "Where did you get that?" Ginger asked. "We found this shit under Carl's bed and we've been high ever since. Oh shit, I feel so light headed." Darren then fell over dead. Dodie and Mrs. Foutly started making out again. "You bitch, you stole my mommy from me." Ginger was pissed off. "Ginger, don't do anything you'll regret in the morning. Just let the vodka go through your system," Dodie said. Ginger yelled, "Fuck you," and threw the ax in to Dodie's head. She ran to her mom and dragged her downstairs by her boobs. Ginger then proceeded to the kitchen and tied up her mom and taped her mouth shut. Ginger than got naked and started doing her mom. Ginger began to cry and said, "Momma, why don't you love me?" For some reason the oven was on and Ginger's mom used her foot to open the oven for some kind of chance of survival. Ginger accidentally farted and the house blew up.

The End


End file.
